How Can I Say It?
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Hilda's P.O.V- I've known myself to be a bisexual, but if I tell Zelda, then she'll shun me- or possibly use her magic on me.- Princess Hilda has a bit of a crush on her Hyrulean counterpart, but she doesn't know how she can say it.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda's P.O.V

It's been three years since the defeat of Yuga and Ganondorf. I'm eighteen now, and so is my overprotective friend Link. He's constantly trying to ask me out on a date, and I'll have to reject a thousand times. If he ever does that one more time, I will feel like punching him and breaking all ties with him.

I have recurring dreams about Princess Hilda. In the recurring dreams she is so romancey. There is one dream about a ball that I may someday host, with Hilda dancing with me. And, recently, I've been training in archery and I've discovered that I'm half-Sheikah. I'm not sure how to transform into my alter ego yet.

As I walk into the archery training arena, my thoughts are clouded with my Lorulean counterpart. Princess Hilda is very pretty, I thought. I then shake my head to get focused on archery. As I approach the first target, I hold up my bow to shoot the target. I'm also thinking about protecting Hilda in some situations. I shake my head once again to clear my mind of her.

I can't stop thinking about her, no matter what I do. I light the arrow with my magic as I prepare to shoot the second target. "Everyone, watch!" I announced as the people gather to watch.

I shoot the arrow, and the people cheer as the arrow hits the target. I've known myself to have a special kind of magic since age fifteen. At age fifteen, when I once held out my hands, magic came out of them, and burnt some things in the vicinity.

_Flashback_

_As I open my palms, the fire spews from my hands. The pots and the wood are affected by the fiery magic. I smirk as I start playing with this special power. I then spew a fiery ball, and I allow it to fly in the air- and that's when Link walks into the way. He gasps as the fire goes towards him. _

_I realize that he's getting burnt, and I attempt to save him with my magic. Realizing that my efforts aren't working, I send him to the river, hoping that the water will extinguish the fire. As the fire disappears, Link seems a bit confused. "What were you trying to do with me?" He asked. _

_"I didn't mean to. I'm just testing out my powers granted by the goddesses, and I didn't notice you. I swear that I would have told you to get out of the way, but you just stood there. You really thought that I'm going to burn you," I declared._

_"I've never seen you using magic before."_

I still remember what happened. Link has some scars from my special power, still. I'm not sure if I can control my special powers- even though my ancestors cautiously use their special powers, making sure not to accidently injure someone. Fiery tempers also run in my family. Sometimes when I lose my temper, the fires would spew out of my hands.

I then notice a really big target, and Link is about to shoot the target. I smirk as I walk to the target. Link shoots the arrow, and I smirk at him. "You think you're going to beat me?" I asked.

"Excuse me, princess! I'm still puzzled by your powers," Link replied.

I hold up my bow, and I set the arrow on fire as I shoot it. The arrow then burns the target, and the people cheer as a result.

"I also notice that you're using some weapons. Are you training to become more of a warrior?" He concluded.

"Yes, I'm training to become a warrior," I replied.

The wind blows into our faces, and then the fire starts to move. "Watch out for the fires," I warned the people around me.

Link runs out of harm's way, and then he takes my hand. I pound his arm, telling him that I'm not afraid of fires. "I'm not a coward, but Ravio is, remember?!" I demanded.

"Um..." He replied as he walks out of the courtyard.

I walk into the throne room, and I sigh as a chancellor appears. "I've just noticed that you're using your powers to show off," He said.

"What?! I'm not showing off," I denied, "I'm just displaying my skills, Chancellor!"

I then feel a hot sensation in my hands. The sensations mean that I may spew fire without any warning. I clench my fists to hold in the magic.

"You seem angry, Your Highness. What's troubling you?"  
"Nothing."

"Well, by the way, your coronation is coming up very soon- and it's tomorrow."

"Yes, and I'm going to have full power, right? And I shall make a few changes as a future queen."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Lorule...**

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

Lorule has been restoring a bit. I will be queen tomorrow, for sure. I'm in my office, sorting out the papers, when a few minutes later, I hear a footstep in the office. I look around, and there is a painting standing near the crack. The painting becomes a human that I recognize- and that's Princess Zelda.

Her attire is a bit different, but her personality is the same as before. "Hilda, how are you? And how is the land of Lorule?" She asked.

"I'm okay, and Lorule is in the process of restoring. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm okay. Well, I'm training to become a warrior so that I can better defend myself. At age fifteen, I discovered that I have a special power- which is magic. The only type of magic that I can use is the fire element."

"Can you control the magic?"

"I'm not sure, but it gets out of control whenever I lose my temper. So, don't make me angry today or I'll use my magic."

"Alright."

"Did you have any strange dreams? The ones that recurr every night?"

"Yes." And I start to blush a bit. I turn my head away from her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you turn your head away?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Sorry if I was being so invasive."

"You're not like that- you're trying to figure out something that's on my mind."

I've known myself to be a bisexual, but if I tell Zelda, then she'll shun me- or possibly use her magic on me.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. Any reviews/comments appreciated and welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda's P.O.V

As Zelda walks through the crack, I go back to sorting my papers. A minute later, Ravio appears. "Hilda, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied.

"I'm okay. Well, a plague has just started. How can you avoid getting infected by the plague tomorrow during the coronation if there's going to be people that may speak to you? Irene's shop has no healing potions because of the doctors that are trying to heal the others that are affected by the plague."

"Okay. Let's check on the people."

"I'm not entirely sure about that- you could get affected by it."

"Ravio, you don't need to be a bit protective. I can handle a disease."

"I'm still not sure. Some people who are affected say that they have trouble breathing and they also have a very cold sensation in their throats whenever they speak. They say the other symptoms are weakness in the legs and arms, and also fainting from time to time as a result of their hearts not working very good."

"Yes, and some of my servants got very sick from the plague. They have to go home as a result so they couldn't infect the others that may be in the castle."

I sigh, worried for the people of Lorule. I hope that Irene knows the cure or the healing potion's ingredients. We then walk out of the office. I may have to delay my coronation because the ones who are affected may spread the disease to the ones that are not affected. The chancellor appears in the throne room.

"I need to change the date of the coronation," I said.

"Why do you want to postpone the coronation, Your Highness?" He replied.

"The plague has just started, and I'm afraid that the ones who are affected may spread the disease to the ones who are not affected. We should wait until everybody in the kingdom feels better."

The chancellor walks off, and Ravio turns his attention to me. "I'm going to some of the villages, despite your warning," I said as we walk out of the castle.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I still wonder what's on Hilda's mind. Besides that, I find it cute when she turns her head away. Maybe she's still thinking about the past- but the past is over. The past is the past, okay? But, she probably didn't forget about what happened. She's probably interested in Ravio instead, but I'm not sure.

Hilda was just desperate to save Lorule long ago, but I think she's somehow bothered by her past actions- like the plot, for instance. Also, being queen may take some of my time, and I'll have to find a way to access Lorule to talk with Hilda.

I wonder if she'll possibly shy away even more if I ever came out to her. She doesn't need to be shy. I wish that she could open up about herself, as she used to do long ago when we first met.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

Once Ravio and I enter one of the villages, some of the people are already dead, or near dying. The doctors don't seem to make very much progress, and some of them are dying from the plague because of the plague's contagiousness. Zelda doesn't have any healing powers, because she only has fiery magic as her special power. Her other special power is telepathy, which means talking to someone through thoughts.

Besides, I wish that she has the power to heal others. Legends say that someone can make a wish on the Triforce, and it's very true. Zelda probably doesn't know about what's happening to Lorule's people. "Ravio, I don't know what to do. I'm such a fool," I said.

"Don't be so negative. I'm sure we can do something about the plague," Ravio replied.

"I'm still not sure. Zelda is smart, while I'm dumb. I'm sure the goddesses are punishing us."

"Punishing us? For what, our past sins?"

"Yes, Ravio."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, there is a coronation at Hyrule Castle...**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I place the red gloves onto my hands so that I will not accidently start a fire in the castle. Those people can be cowardly when it comes to fires- but at least someone is stopping the fire problem. I take the scepter, and then I start walking down the aisle as their queen. "What's with the red gloves?" One of the people asked.

"You don't need to know," I replied.

"I said, what's with the red gloves?"

I sigh in frustration as I take off the red gloves. "I said that you don't need to know!" I said as I start to raise my voice in anger. I can feel my hands heating up, and this man seems to wonder about what's going on with me.

Upon opening up my hands, the fires start going everywhere. The people gasp as they run away from the fire. Gosh, I totally ruined my coronation! "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I concluded.

I swear that I should have given a speech before walking down the aisle. A ball starts soon- what if no one arrives because of their fear of fires? The fire fighters appear, and they start to fight the blazing infernos. I rush to my office, and I start to sort out the papers. There's no new papers, but there is a letter near the crack.

I wonder if Hilda sent the letter. I open up the letter, and I start reading it.

"Zelda, my people are suffering from a plague. The doctors aren't making any progress, and the potion shops have run out of healing potions! Will you do something about it? -Hilda."

I sigh- her land is experiencing a problem again, but it's different- people suffering from the plague. I decide to write a response to her letter.

"Hilda, I'm sorry about hearing what is currently happening to your people. I'll go visit Irene- she may know how to make a healing potion. -Zelda."

I place the letter through the crack, and I then walk into the ballroom a minute later. Ten men and ten women are in the ballroom- maybe because of the incident that strikes fear into the hearts of my people. They become quiet as I walk down the stairs. "This queen is bad, like very bad. She almost killed my brother with her magic," One of the women whispered.

Anger builds up inside my heart once again. How could my people spread false rumors about their new queen?! They sure don't feel adjusted to me as their queen, just because of my special power. "Who dares to disrepect me?! I am your queen," I shouted as I rush towards the crowd. The women backed up as the men approached me.

"Are you trying to murder my wife?! We just got married yesterday," One of the men said.

"I don't want you spreading rumors, and will you please kneel?! I'm the queen now," I replied.

"You make it sound illegal."

"I'm going to make it illegal. Anyone who spreads false rumors about-"

"Zelda! What are you trying to do to your people?" Link interrupted as he walks through the crowd.

"They aren't respecting me. If they keep being-"

"Stop. A good queen wouldn't-"

"You can't tell me what to do, and go dance with your girlfriend!"

"Malon and I haven't kissed yet!"

"So? Let me deal with them."

"But I can't have the people overthrowing you and commanding for you to get executed! You're my close friend, and you don't deserve to be viewed in a negative light. Learn to control your fiery powers."

And Link walks off with the redheaded girl that is wearing a huge and poufy blue gown. I bet that she's a damsel in distress when it comes to Link. I'm being a bit critical again- maybe because I'm losing my temper.

"And leave my girlfriend alone," The other man with huge muscles said as he leads his seemingly frightened lover away.

"My people! Don't you think you deserve a wise and kind queen instead of an evil and cruel one that loves torturing others?! I'm the good queen, not the wicked queen!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the fire spews from my hands once again. The women rushed to their lovers for protection as the men backed up. The fire surrounds me, and the people can't reach me as a result. The same man who told me to leave his lover alone appraches me as if to confront me. "You're the most wicked queen-" He started.

"I'm not wicked! I'm trying to convince you people that I'm the good queen!" I retorted.

"Then why do you keep starting fires?! Your citizens hate that."

He holds out his sword, and I gasp. "You're threatening to overthrow me?!" I asked.

"Don't cause any more fires, or I'll have to overthrow you. Queens don't try to hurt their people," He declared.

"Guards, this man's threatening to overthrow me! Take him away," I commanded the guards.

The guards approach the man as the fire stops. They take ahold of his arms, and they start to drag him away. It's nice to have all the power as a queen, I assume.

"But the queen is being evil to us! Overthrow her, she's got a-"

"Shut up!" I shouted at the man.  
Link then approaches me, seeming a bit shocked, yet a bit angered by my actions.

"What do you want, so-called hero?! I'm the queen," I demanded.

"I thought you liked me being the hero for Hyrule," He replied.

"Whatever. You don't need to know why I have this special power that I can't control. Please go home- and don't come back, because the flames may someday consume you."

"I can handle a flame! What's wrong with you lately? This isn't like you. You're usually kind and wise."

"I'm kind, but I don't like when people threaten to overthrow me! They shall deserve severe punishment if they ever threaten to take the title of 'Queen' away from me!"

"So?! Someday if my friend Malon ever speaks to you in such a way, you may possibly threaten to imprison her! This isn't like you, Zelda! What's going on with you?"

"Link, you aren't my parent, so you can't tell me what to do! Let me treat the kingdom however I want to treat it. I can allow someone to get burned if they ever disrespect me."

"So that's why you have the special power! To murder the ones that may disrespect you or threaten your rule!"

"Seriously, Link! That's not why-"

"I don't want any more rude words from the likes of you!" He finished as he rushes out of the ballroom.

Angered and upset with the people possibly turning against me, I fume as I rush to my room and then I slam the door so loud that the people from downstairs can hear it.

* * *

**Zelda's not acting OOC- she doesn't like the others to threaten her rule. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's P.O.V

The following morning comes, and I decide to go to Irene's potion shop to see if Irene knows the ingredients to making a healing potion. I walk out of the castle, and I head towards one of the villages. Irene's shop is a bit close to one of the villages, so it's a bit secluded. I walk into the shop, and Irene is reading a book.

"Good morning, Irene. Are you trying to figure out the cure for the plague that is causing Lorule's citizens to suffer?" I asked.  
Irene then looks up in less than a second, seeming a bit startled. "I didn't know that you came in! And yes, I'm figuring out the cure. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Because Hilda is worried for her people. And I'm also a bit anxious about her health. Can you make a few healing potions? And give me the ingredients and instructions, too."

"Alright. Well, you're the Queen of Hyrule right now. And some people are afraid of you because there's a special power that you haven't yet learned to control. But, if someone heckles you about your powers, then ignore them. They can't control you or your choices."

"I didn't choose to have the special power! I got the special power when I turned fourteen. And I still remember the time when I accidently burnt Link while playing with my special power."

"Did you try to save Link, though?"

"Yes- by leading him to the river. He's still not sure why I sometimes use my powers against others, even though I don't mean to scare others or injure them."

"Okay, then. You can hurry along to Lorule- just make sure not to fall ill, okay?" She finished as she makes the healing potions and lends the ingredients and instructions to me.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I walk to the window, and I silently hope that the goddesses could forgive us for our sins- the past ones and also the present ones. I then walk into the office, and I then sit down at my desk. I hear a light thump, and on the left is a painting. Princess Zelda has returned, maybe to help my people.

"Hilda, those healing potions are for your people," She said, "The people should be healed in no time."

"Okay. Where did you get them?" I asked.

"Irene made them using the ingredients. I have them in my sack just in case I need to create some more healing potions."

"Alright."

And then we walk out of the castle. We enter one of the villages, and some of the people are laying in the streets, almost dead. Zelda walks to one of the houses, and I follow her. She hands the healing potion to the woman that lives in this house, and the woman thanks her. From house to house, Zelda heals the ones that are affected by the plague.

Evening comes, and we're tired from our long day of helping my people to heal from the plague. Now, we are back at Lorule Castle, and Zelda smiles at me.

"Zelda, thank you for healing the others. Also, did you become a queen yesterday?" I said.

"I became the queen of Hyrule, but I ruined my coronation because of my lack of control over my fiery powers. Now some people are afraid of me," Zelda replied, "Last night didn't go well either- men made threats and women treated me like a wicked queen."

"Really? They probably didn't understand that you have a special power."

"Yes, and that's why I'm wearing the red gloves. The red gloves prevent the fire from spewing out of my hands."  
I look at her red gloves for a second, and then I look into her ocean blue eyes. As the seconds pass, I feel a gentle touch on my hands, and then I realize that

Zelda is holding them. I pull my hands away, and I blush shyly. "Hilda, I know that you're shy, but I'm sure that deep inside you really wanted to tell me something. You know how some girls hook up with each other?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Some of the girls married in private with their female lovers, and the same goes for the boys with the male lovers, so that they wouldn't be judged. I'm not going to judge someone if they come out to me. I don't date men- I like women because they're not too overprotective."

"I'm not sure if the goddesses can allow same sex marriage. They may see it as a sin."

"But, same sex couples don't get punished- unless they're really bad people. By the way, I'll go now."

"Okay, good bye."

As Zelda walks off, I feel puzzled about her words. Are there really any same sex couples in either land? I'm not sure, but they may have been punished- or not, depending on their intentions. She says that she likes women more than she likes men- does that mean that she's a lesbian? I walk into the castle library, and I search for a book involving same sex marriage in Lorule.

I spy upon the book called "Same-Sex Marriage in Lorule," and then I begin to read it.

"Same sex marriage in the early years of Lorule is seen as sinful," I read, "And it's punishable by execution, usually by burning the homosexuals at the stakes. The homosexuals would be tied up to a stake, and the executioner would start the fire to burn the homosexual."

As I look at the pictures in this book, my heart stops for a second. Seeing the pictures make me feel a bit anxious. If I ever came out to my kingdom, then wouldn't someone try to execute me or something?

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

As my eyes scan the bookshelf, I spy upon the book called "Same-Sex Marriage in Hyrule," and I begin to read it.

"Same sex marriage in Hyrule is seen as extremely rare, and possibly a little unusual since most men and women usually wed each other. It brings some positive attention, but also some negative attention too- one day, a man spied a woman having an affair with another woman, and the man killed them because of homophobia," I read.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's P.O.V

As I walk to the training fields, Link is simply standing there, holding his bow. "Zelda, why is it that you've been acting a bit harsh towards others lately? And also, I've noticed how you treat girls around you- the ones that don't have a lover," He said.

"I'm not harsh- but I can be sometimes because of my quick temper. I'm going to tell you the reason why I seem to like girls better. Link, I'm a lesbian. That's why I don't want to date you," I replied.

"Wait, what? Did you just come out to me?"

"Yes. Why are you so shocked?"

"Because you did- and I knew it! You've kept the truth from me all those years! We're not friends anymore! Hear me?!" And he starts to sob.

I resist trying to console him, because I'm done with his overprotectiveness. I walk to one of the targets, and I can still hear Link sobbing. Suddenly, I feel something grab my wrist. I immediately turn around, and I see his lover Malon. She's angry, possibly because I came out to Link and somehow hurted his feelings.

"Why is that you have to torture him so much?! And why did you choose to become a lesbian?! It's like you're turning away all the potential lovers that could someday help you rule the land. We've been friends for a while- we used to talk about boys, but you suddenly came out of the closet?!" She demanded angrily.

"I was pretending to like boys- but I like girls because they're easier to protect! Now get away, or else!" And then the fire spews out of my hands.  
Malon shrieks in terror as she backs away. I spew the fire at her, but she dodges the fire. "Link, protect me!" She screamed.

Gosh, this girl's so emotional. I can't handle emotional girls- they're too much drama to handle. "Leave me alone," I said harshly as they stare at me as if to accuse me of something.

I then hold up the bow to shoot the arrow at the target. Being a lesbian isn't a choice- and neither being royal is. Some people don't seem to understand the difference between a choice and a non-choice. They must be idiots, while I'm really smart.

I light the tip of the arrow with my magic as I prepare to shoot the target. I then let go of the arrow, and the fire on the tip sets the whole target on fire. "She's such a show-off," One of the people whispered, "And she likes to use her magic on innocent people."

My anger wells up inside my heart. Those people are speaking venomous comments about me again- aren't they?! I try to calm down as Malon once again turns her attention to me.

"Zelda, you should leave Link alone! I'm tired of you bullying him," She declared.

I bullied Link?! She seems to be speaking the truth, but am I actually bullying the whole kingdom? That word makes my head spin. I can't believe Malon would accuse me of being a bully. I thought I was nice- wasn't I? But, my anger has been causing me to be really mean. I walk back to the castle, still thinking about her words.

I enter the office upon approaching the castle. I may be a queen, but I have a right to be harsh sometimes, right? But, why do some people deny it? I groan angrily as I make some laws. As I start to write, I hear a thump. Thinking that there may be an intruder, I decide to confront the intruder- but as I turn my head to the left, there is a painting.

The painting looks like Hilda, and then she appears. The painting is gone as a result. "Why didn't you tell me that you're going to come?!" I demanded.

"Whoa, Zelda! I didn't mean to... I just want to see you," She replied.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I yelled at you."

"Alright, then."

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

She did startle me when she yells at me, though. Maybe she is having a bad day. "Zelda, I want to tell you something..." I said in a somewhat nervous tone of voice.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you this... But I was too scared to tell you at first because I thought you would either get angry or hurt..."

"Tell me already."

"I'm a bisexual."

She didn't seem angry or upset as a result.

"So you're a bisexual?"

"Yes." As a result, I start to blush a bit.

"Okay, then. How did the people of Lorule view homosexuality?"

"They view it as bad back then, but they're beginning to accept it."

"Hyrule's a bit different- they accept homosexuality a bit faster. Link doesn't accept the fact that I'm a lesbian. He is in love with the ranch girl, anyways."

"So, why didn't he accept it?"

"He used to have a crush on me. He's just too overprotective, so that's why I break his heart as I come out to him."

"Wow, you sure know how to be mean to Link."

"Don't ask about what happened, by the way. His over-emotional girlfriend accused me of being so rude to others- but that's because of my uncontrollable temper."

"So you exploded at them earlier today?"

"Yes." And we start to laugh.

Zelda's like an explosive sometimes- when you provoke her, she'll lose her cool and yell at you- or worse. Most of the time I try to hide my emotions. I think, deep inside, that she's still actually kind and calm. But, not in stressful situations...

"Why aren't you wearing red gloves?" I asked.

"I was practicing archery skills earlier today," She replied, "Why do you even ask? I want to show the people that I can use fire on the arrows to make the impact stronger."

"Can I see you shoot the fiery arrows at the targets?"

"Yes, but you can't get in the way. Okay?"

"Okay, then!"

And we walk out of her office.

* * *

**Hilda's so going to be impressed with Zelda's skills! Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda's P.O.V

As we enter the archery training fields, the people who notice Zelda either backed off or started to watch from a distance. No wonder some people are so afraid of her because of her special power- which she can't control because of anger. Most people know that fire can spread really quick- possibly quicker than a plague.

Zelda takes one of the arrows, and she places the arrow on the bow. She aims her bow at the target, and she uses her magic to set the arrow's tip on fire.

She then shoots the arrow at the target, and then the target gets caught on fire.  
I'm impressed by her skills- I mean, really. "Who is that girl that came to watch you display your skills?" One of the people asked.

"This is Princess Hilda, and she's from Lorule. She was desperate to save her kingdom long ago, but she reconsidered her actions. Link and I then restored Lorule," Zelda said.

"Okay, then. Sorry if I asked- and you've been acting calm, unlike earlier. Was she your friend?"

"Yes, but I see her as something more. She sees me as something more, too."

"Alright. I'll leave you to your training."  
Link then approaches us. "Hilda, how did you get here? I thought that Hyrule and Lorule became dissconnected long ago," He said.

"Well, some people can still gain access through some cracks other than the one in the Sacred Realm," I replied.  
Just then, Zelda notices Link. Her expression turns from calm to that of anger. "What are you doing! Buzz off, will you?!" She shouted.

"I was just talking to Hilda! So don't assume that I was gonna murder her or something," Link retorted.  
I've never seen them fight. "Guys, break it up before somebody gets hurt!" I warned, referring to Zelda's special power and Link having a sword.

"Never!" Zelda told me as she approaches Link, as if to hurt him- or worse. A fight could start. I'm not really sure if it's actually going to occur.  
Besides, I don't want them to hurt each other. "Zelda, no! Don't hurt Link. The same goes for you Link- if you're going to use that sword in self defense," I said.

"Why, I'd never hurt her! But Zelda's being such a menace right now," Link replied.

"She's not really that bad! She's still nice," I retorted, "You don't understand that she has a bad temper!"

"Whatever!"

Zelda slaps Link across the cheek three times, and Link groans in pain. Why is she using her sexual orientation to hurt him? Link has done nothing to her- was it the overprotectiveness that frustrated Zelda to the point of where she feels like being so mean to him?

"Zelda, relax. I can see that the fire is about to spew out of your hands any minute- and I don't want you to kill Link. He is the Hero of Time, remember? And if you killed him, then we won't have a hero next time something or someone threatens to bring down our lands. And then Hyrule would be in ruins- and the same would possibly go for Lorule," I told Zelda.

Zelda's expression softens as she looks at Link. "Link, I'm sorry. I was so frustrated with your overprotectiveness, that I started to be so mean to you. Please forgive me," She said.

"I'm still not convinced. You really have the heart of stone- kind of. It'll take me a while to forgive you. You've made me cry, and such," Link replied.  
Isn't Link willing to forgive someone that has wronged him? Well, he must have been deeply hurt by Zelda's meanness towards him.

"And I'm still a lesbian. It's not a choice, but a sexual orientation. You aren't used to a lesbian queen yet," Zelda replied, "I know I can be quite rude sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I'm such a menace. I'm still a kind ruler, and you should remember that."

"But, Zelda... When we first met, I thought you were so beautiful. As the years pass, you seem to not show any interest even though I rescued you long ago. You seem interested in other girls, and earlier today, you came out to me as a lesbian. And before that, I tried dating other girls to make you jealous- but you didn't seem to mind," Link said.

"That's because-"

"I already know that, Zelda."

As they speak to each other, Zelda gently takes my left hand, and I blush lightly. "Hilda, how did you know that being nice to others will make the friendship get repaired?" She asked me.

"Because I once apologized to you both, and our friendship seemed to be repaired," I replied, "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Now, Hilda, I'll apologize if I sound a bit rude earlier upon seeing you. Well, I'll have to go with Malon. I have a date with her tonight," Link told me.

"You did sound a bit rude. I thought you were going to do something to me. But I know you didn't mean to be a bit rude," I replied as he walks off.

I'm glad to have broken up the argument. I was afraid that Zelda may kill Link with her powers, but fortunately, she apologized for being so mean to him. As we walk to the second target, the first one has completely burned down because of the fiery arrow. Zelda holds up the bow, and she lights the tip of the arrow with her fiery powers as she prepares to shoot the target.

"Your powers can be really useful in some situations," I said as the arrow touches the target and sets the target on fire.

"That's possibly true," Zelda replied as she turns her attention to me.

I blush as she places her hands on my waist. I stare into her ocean blue eyes, and she smiles kindly. She gently pulls me in, and I wrap my arms around her. Our faces are mere inches apart, and when I realize that some people are watching us, I break away from the gentle embrace. "What is it?" She asked.

"Some people are watching us," I replied.

"They didn't mind, but they may be wondering if their queen is attracted to girls."

"What about it? Nobody commented on this yet."

I chuckle shyly as we start to go towards the castle. "We can have some private time in my room," Zelda said.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. And Zelda's attitude is beginning to change a bit. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hilda's P.O.V

Zelda and I walk into her room, and it's dim in here. She pulls me close to her body, and then wraps her arms around my waist. I blush lightly, and I gaze into her ocean blue eyes. She smiles as our faces close in. Our faces are now mere inches apart. Her full pink lips press against my vibrant purple lips, and my lips press against her lips.

As we gently break from the kiss, I open my mouth to speak. "Zelda, I may come out to Ravio tomorrow, but I don't know how he will feel," I said.

"He'll probably accept it, don't worry. He's never been mean to you," She replied.

I smile at her reassuring words. "Good night, Zelda."

"Good night, Hilda."

I then walk out of her room to find the crack that is in the office's wall. I just have a first kiss, didn't I? I then walk through the crack.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I look out the window, and I blush a bit. I can place my powers to good use- like fighting monsters and lighting up the arrows to make the arrow strong enough to kill an enemy. I then change into my nightgown, and I climb into bed. I drift into a dream, and it's dark in the dream at first. I've been having those recurring dreams since age fifteen.

_A figure looms over me and Link as I hold up the bow. Link rushes to the beast's tail as if to attack the tail. I light up the arrow to stregnthen its impact on the beast, and I shoot the arrow at the beast. _

_The scene changes to when I'm protecting Hilda from a four legged beast that resembles Ganon's true form. I can smell the beast's foul breath surround me, and he gazes at Hilda, as if to attack her. I then lead Hilda out of the way, and Link slashes the beast a few times with the sword. _

_The last scene is a bit more like a vision. I can see a man on the horse, holding a sword as he rides through the never ending flames. I can hear the evil laughter, and it sounds so masculine, so eerily familiar... _

_"I'll have your Hilda, and if she doesn't surrender her land to me, then I shall imprison her... And if you don't surrender Hyrule to me, then your land will be in complete darkness... The same will go for Lorule..." A voice said. _

_"I will protect my kingdom no matter what, even when it involves my stregnth pitted against yours!" I replied. _

_"But you're a coward..." _

_"I am not a coward, you know! I'm far from that, and you must be thinking about Ravio!"_

I wake up from the dream, my heart pounding against my ribcage in anger and in a bit of worry at the same time. How could this vile man accuse me of being cowardly?! I'm more than a damsel in distress, and he should know! I silently growl in anger as I go back to sleep.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

_I try to free myself from the chains, and the cell consists of the creepy spiders and some rats. The whole dungeon smells so sickening- almost as if a dead body or two has rotted in the dungeon. I hear footsteps, and then Zelda and Link appears. "You come to release me?" I asked. _

_"Yes. I was worried that Ganondorf may have killed you. We'll get you out of here," Zelda replied as she steps on a switch to open the cell. Link then slashes the chains, and my wrists are released from the chains. The scene changes to when we're fighting the beast in Lorule Field. _

_Darkness covers Lorule as a fire surrounds Zelda, Link, and the huge beast. Zelda lights her arrow before shooting it at the beast. Link slashes the beast's tail, and the beast has fallen to the ground, transforming into a huge boar. The fire disappears as Zelda directs me to run. _

_I then follow her as the beast chases us. Link is trying to distract the beast with his attacks as Zelda shoots another fiery arrow at the beast. Thunder booms as the beast roars in pain._

I wake from the dream, my heart pounding in anxiety and a bit of fear at the same time. I have been having the same dream since age fifteen. I have a feeling that someone evil will rise from the Dark Realm and possibly destroy my kingdom.

I try to calm myself as I go back to sleep. But, I couldn't calm down, and my heart is still pounding against my ribcage. The dream is so vivid and real, and the sequences in the dream are preventing me from sleeping peacefully. I wonder if Link and Zelda has a similiar dream.

* * *

**The dream sequences are inspired by some scenes from Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, and possibly A Link Between Worlds. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hilda's P.O.V

As I wake up, the sun shines through the window so brightly, that my eyes squint for a second. I climb out of my bed, and I then change into my usual every day dress. I then brush my hair, and finally, I place the tiara on my head. I walk into the office, and then the chancellor appears.

"Good morning, Your Highness," He said, "You're having a coronation today."

"Okay. I will give a speech, then," I replied.

He then walks off. I can't believe that I'm finally having a coronation- but I'm nervous about coming out to my kingdom. I sort out some more papers, and an hour later, I walk to the throne room. I approach the throne, and the people are watching. The man then places the crown onto my head, and I take the scepter and orb from him. I then turn to the people.

"Princess Hilda of Lorule is now queen," The man said.

"Okay. I'll give a speech to my people," I told him.

"Alright." And he walks off.

"You have gathered to listen to what I'm about to tell you. I've known this fact about me for years ever since I started to walk. I'm a bisexual. I don't see same sex romance as a sin, but people who are bad are the actual sinners, not the ones who are lesbian, gay, bisexual, or transgender."

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

As I sit upon my throne, the people gathered to hear my announcement. "I'm a lesbian, and I've been like that for years. The reason why I am a lesbian is because men are too overprotective, and women are easier to protect," I announced, "Also, I have already allowed gay marriage. I will allow equal rights for men and women if you have strong feelings about equality."

One of the women approaches me cautiously, and then she curtsies. "I'm one of the suffragists that demand equal work and equal pay," She said, "But if the men change their minds about us women, then equality shall happen."

"And if they do, then I should know," I replied.

She then walks back to her seat, and I decide to tell my people about a neighboring kingdom called Lorule. "Lorule is a neighboring kingdom that can be accessed through a crack in some walls. A queen lives there, and she's my counterpart. We resemble each other except for eye color, hair color, and skin color.

She's my lover, and some of you probably saw her last night," I concluded.

"Is the Lorule girl the one that you took into your castle?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, but she's not a little girl. And neither am I. We're both eighteen," I replied with a slight smirk, "So you should have called her a woman, not a girl."  
I tend to be witty on occasions, but most of the time I can be slightly serious because I'm their ruler. My seriousness is often masked by a smile and some wisdom.

"So, does that mean both kingdoms will be united?" Another man asked.

"Possibly," I answered, "And some of you have Lorulean counterparts. Just like the Hero of Time does- but his counterpart is a coward."

"So some Loruleans resemble us a bit?" A woman asked.

"Yes, but not too much- the Loruleans have tan skin, while we have light skin," I replied, "Even their hair colors may be darker. And by the way, the audience with me has ended."

And with that, everyone walked out of the throne room. Hilda then appears beside me, and then opens her mouth to speak. "Zelda, I have a dream that Ganondorf may rise from the Dark Realm to destroy our kingdoms. I can sense that he's freeing himself from the seal," She said.

"I have the same dream, Hilda. By the way, we should summon Link," I replied, "He may do something about it. And I'll help him this time. I think Ganondorf's return is going to be very challenging, and we have to use teamwork to stop Ganondorf."

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

_Link, can you hear my thoughts? I thought. _

_Yes, Link replied. _

_You must come to see Zelda. Ganondorf is rising from the darkness, and he may wreak havoc on both lands if you don't do something! We should discuss this once you come here._

_Okay. I'll be there in a second._

Within a few minutes, Link appears, and then he approaches us. "So, what do we do? Make sure that he doesn't rise from the darkness?" He asked.

"Yes, we will make sure that he doesn't rise from the darkness. Let's go to the Temple of Time," Zelda replied as we walk out of the throne room.  
We then enter a big building as a result. This building looks like the inside of a temple, and there is a sword in the distance- perhaps the same sword that Link once used to stop Yuga and Ganon. Zelda approaches the sword, and Link and I follow her.

"The seal is responsible for keeping the evil ones from escaping into the world. Sometimes it breaks open as a result of someone pulling the sword from this stone with the Triforce symbol on it," Zelda said as Link pulls the sword from the stone.  
As a result, a figure appears, and Zelda immediately turns her attention to the figure. The figure turns into a man, which could be Ganondorf.

"Hero of Time, you have released me into this world so that I can destroy both kingdoms! Dumb blonde, you think you can stop me? You're nothing but a coward," Ganondorf said.

Zelda's hands then spew out fire, and Ganondorf chuckles. "You think I'm fucking cowardly?! Whatever! I'm more than a damsel in distress- my ancestors have helped a hero to defeat evil a few times! And I'm getting the hang of the archery skill, which means I can shoot a million Light Arrows at you! You're so stupid, not me! So you're the one who is dumb. I'm wise, not dumb! I have the fucking Triforce of Wisdom, but I won't lend it to anybody," Zelda shouted.

"You're such a fiesty queen who is actually a priss that loves men and loves her girlfriend Impa!" Ganondorf remarked.

"She's not my girlfriend! And she died of old age a few years ago! I don't love men. I see Link as just a friend, and I'm in love with Hilda!" Zelda shot back as more fire spews from her hands.

The fire is directed towards Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocks the fire as he glares at me. That's when I feel as if he's threatening to destroy Lorule...

* * *

**Looks like Zelda is going to really get Ganondorf- and Ganondorf is plotting something... Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hilda's P.O.V

"Ganondorf! You know what your Lorulean counterpart did! He manipulated me once," I said as Ganondorf simply grins evilly.

"So, Lorule girl?! You better surrender your kingdom to me, or you shall become my prisoner! It's your choice, naive princess," Ganondorf remarked.

"What should I do, Zelda?" I asked Zelda.

"You want to protect your kingdom from doom, right? So, you can go ahead and become his prisoner," Zelda replied.

"I'm not sure, because I don't want to be manipulated for the second time. There must be some other way. You would still save me in the end if he captures me and throws me into a dungeon cell."

"Okay, then."

Ganondorf smirks evilly as he approaches me. He then encases me in a crystal prison, and Zelda glares angrily at him. "What are you going to do with her, Ganondorf?!" She demanded.

"I'm throwing her into the dungeon," Ganondorf replied.

"Zelda and Link, stop him!" I told Zelda and Link.

"They won't come for you. They know what you did," Ganondorf told me.

"But we forgave her!" Zelda and Link shouted in unusion.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

Once again, I feel a burning sensation in my hands. I glare angrily at this vile man as he teleports himself and Hilda away. "Let's rescue her," I told Link as we go into the castle. I then take my bow and my quiver, and we enter the office to find the crack. Link and I walk through the crack, and we enter Lorule Castle.

I rush to what Hilda calls the throne room, and Ganondorf is sitting upon the throne, cackling evilly as the man places the crown on him. This is so wrong... So, so wrong... "Stop this right now! Where's Hilda?!" I demanded.

"Oh, but she's in the dungeon! She resisted, so she'll have to be executed tonight," He retorted as he notices us, "Guards, get them!"

I avoid the guards, and Link does the same as he attempts to attack some of the guards. Just then, two of the guards take ahold of him, and they start to drag him away. "Zelda, use your powers on them!" Link said.

Fire spews from my hands as I attempt to save Link. The fire burns the guards, and then the guards die from the fire as a result. "We have to save Hilda! She's in danger," I urged Link as we rush through the castle to find a dungeon. Suddenly, Link stops for a second.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shh," He replied, "Hilda's speaking to me through thoughts."

Great, just great. If the conversation takes too long, then Hilda will be killed!

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

_Link, can you hear my thoughts?_ I thought.

_Yes, and Zelda's being urgent because she's worried for your safety,_ Link replied.

_Okay, then. If I remember, there is a secret passageway to the left of this castle's ballroom that leads to the dungeon. If you find the dungeon door, then go down the steps. When you approach the third cell, find a switch and step on it. That way, I'll be released. By the way, I'm chained to the wall. You'll have to cut the chains with your sword._

_Alright, Hilda. Hang on in there. We'll save you._

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

Link then rushes towards the grand staircase that possibly leads to the ballroom. We then notice the entrance to the secret passageway as we approach the wall on the left. Ganondorf is such a vile man for trying to steal Lorule from Hilda! He even tried to steal Hyrule from one of my ancestors a few times.

We enter a hallway with a door in front of us. There are spikes in the way, and there is a floor switch. As I step on the switch, I hear the ticking of some timer involved with the switch. Link and I quickly rush to the door before the timer stops, and then he opens the door.

Upon entering the dungeon, there are guards walking around, as if they're keeping the prisoners from escaping. "We have to keep quiet," I whispered to Link,

"And we have to make sure the guards don't see us. But if they do, then I'll have to use my powers as a result."  
We then quietly walk past the guards, and as we approach the third cell, I notice Hilda sitting on the ground. She notices us, and then she smiles. "You come to release me?" She asked.

"Yes. I was worried that Ganondorf may have killed you. We'll get you out of here," I replied as I step on a nearby switch to open the cell. Link then slashes the chains, and Hilda's wrists are released from them.

"Someone's helping the girl to escape!" One of the guards shouted, and Hilda gasps for a second.

"Follow me!" I told them as I start towards the dungeon entrance.

We quickly rush out of the castle, and then the darkness covers the land. We hear rumbling, and Ganondorf appears. "You have foiled my plans, and you have allowed this royal girl to escape. That's quite a daring thing for you to do, Hero of Time and Zelda the warrior queen! Now, bring it on. You lose, and Hilda dies. You win, and she lives on," He said as he transforms into a beast.

I force Hilda out of the way, and a fire surrounds me, Link, and Ganon as the battle starts. I prepare to shoot the first fiery arrow at Ganon, and Link slashes

Ganon's tail. I shoot the fiery arrow, and the beast roars in pain. Then, the beast gazes at us. "You're not winning so easily," He growled as he turns into a giant boar.

He has such foul breath that encircles me and Link. The fire disappears as Link starts to distract Ganon with his sword fighting skills. I direct Hilda to run, and she follows me as the beast tries to attack us. I shoot another fiery arrow at the beast, and then the beast roars in pain.

* * *

**Zelda and Link are trying to stop Ganon in this battle. Will Zelda and Link stop Ganon? Or will Ganon defeat them? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hilda's P.O.V

As the beast starts to approach me, I attempt to use my magic to restrain him. I back up a bit, and I accidently trip over a stone. "Hilda, you will not live for Lorule," Ganon said.

"I will live for Lorule, but I will not let you destroy the land!" I retorted.

And with just that, he prepares to attack me. I notice what looks like Ravio in the distance. What is he doing here? Is he attempting to risk his life? "Ravio, stay back from this beast!" I warned, "This beast's dangerous!"

Ravio approaches me, and then he drags me out of the way just before Ganon is able to injure me. "How did you find enough courage to get me out of harm's way?" I asked, puzzled.

"I notice that he is about to kill you. I decide to get you out of his way. Because you're my friend, I don't want you to be killed. Lorule can't survive without its ruler," He replied.

"Okay. Well, I must help them to stop Ganon. Ganon isn't defeated yet."

"Alright."

Link slashes Ganon eight more times, and Zelda shoots another fiery arrow at Ganon. Ganon roars in pain as he nears his defeat. Link leaps high into the air, and presses his sword into Ganon's body. Ganon disappears, and then the skies clear up.  
I try to get up as Link holds up his sword in victory. "Link, don't forget that I'm also a hero. I defeated Ganon with the help of you," Zelda said to Link.

"I won't forget," Link replied.

I approach Zelda, and she smiles at me. "Did Ravio save you?" She asked.

"Sort of. He dragged me out of the way because Ganon's about to attack me," I replied.

"So he found a bit more of his courage- but I bet he still has some cowardliness, right?"

"I'm not sure- Ravio once said that he wants to be brave like Link."

"Yes, but he's not as brave as Hyrule's hero."

We gaze into each other's eyes, and then our faces are mere inches apart. Zelda's lips press against mine, while my lips press against hers. "You're so brave," I said as we break from the kiss.

"We're both brave," Zelda replied.

We kiss again, and then we break from the kiss a second later.  
Ravio turns his attention to us. "Hilda, are you a bisexual?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay, then. Some people spreaded rumors about you coming out to them. I've got to go back to the store to sell some things."

"Didn't you bother to talk to Link?"

"Maybe I'll talk with him later. Bye!"

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I chuckle for a second- Ravio is a bit silly. I bet his bird is silly, too! "Zelda and Link, thanks for helping me to save Lorule," Hilda said.

"Anytime, my princess," I replied.

"Zelda, did you have to take the boyish role in the relationship?" Link asked.

"I don't have to- but it's just a choice- someone can either take the boyish role or the girlish one. I choose the boyish one because I want to be the protector," I replied with a slight chuckle.

I gently take Hilda's hand, and her cheeks turn a light pink. We then face each other, and she smiles for a second. "I was about to propose to you, but I don't have a ring," I said, "Don't worry, I'll get one soon."  
The people of Hyrule have been reeling in shock because their queen is a lesbian, and I wonder when it will be a good time for me to marry Hilda.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

My people are a bit more shocked at my coming out to them. They have never had a ruler that is bisexual or something like that. As I go to Lorule Castle, Link and Zelda waved good-bye and then they left. I decide to give another speech to the people of Lorule. "Ganondorf has been overthrown because of his evil heart and his lust for power," I announced.

"So I will become your queen again," I concluded, "Hopefully this man is forever going to be in the darkness."

The people cheered for a second as they walk out of the throne room.

Zelda's P.O.V

Link went home, and now I am in Castle Town, looking for a jewelry store. I notice one, and I enter the store. "Your Majesty, what do you want?" A woman asked.

"I want a ring so that I can propose to Queen Hilda of Lorule," I replied as I gaze at the jewelry display. I notice a ring with a purple jewel with diamonds surrounding it. It's really beautiful- and I bet Hilda will love this ring.

"How much does the one with the purple jewel and diamonds surrounding it cost?" I asked.

"100 rupees," The woman replied, "Can I place it into a small box?"

"Yes." And I hand the rupees to her. She hands me the box, and then I walk out of the store.

* * *

**Ooh, looks like someone's getting engaged. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

* * *

Zelda and Hilda got married a year later, and Link got engaged to Malon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


End file.
